Goodnight Shadow
by Draenog Glas
Summary: After a long drawn-out, bloody battle, Shadow returns to bed, trying to sleep away his fears. It is until Sonic is at his bedside, ready to tell him a bedtime story, is when his doubts are erased. Sonadow, Oneshot.


**AN: Most of this was written during a very emotional moment. I'm going through some rapid moodswings and I was a little too ill to write earlier.**

**Warnings for language and violence apply here.**

**This is a Sonadow story, so please don't read if you really don't like the pairing. Thank you.**

_As the sun o'er the hill rests_

_And the amber sky is glowing in its zest_

_It is time that we close our eyes and no longer think_

_So much on what is wrong or what is right_

_Sleep now, my hedgehog_

_Goodnight, Shadow_

"I'm not sleeping in your damn bed!" Shadow shouted, in a fury of spit and teeth. "I don't need to sleep! I don't really require sleep! And I'm certainly not sleeping in your filthy bed!"

Sonic wasn't fazed. He knew he would protest like this. He knew he was a bit of a hypocrite telling him that sleep was important, as he didn't slept all too often, but…he was sick, injured, and tired. He found him in a twisted and bloody mess, glass inside his body, blood pulsing outside of his fur. It wasn't a pretty sight to behold, and he managed to pick him up and take him inside Tails' workshop. And he was pretty sure if he took him to a doctor, he would say that Shadow needed sleep. He looked he hasn't slept in days, worrying too much on this war they were all undertaking. He bandaged his wounds, and of course he cursed and growled at him, but he knew he would. He always would whenever he felt obligated to help him out.

He wiped his face as the water ran in the sink, Shadow still cursing and muttering under his breath. He had scars on his face too, and he tried to wipe away all the blood that was caked on. Some was washed away, but there were still small cuts where blood continued to seep.

His bed sheets were always mangled whenever he slept. He couldn't even stay still when he slept either. But he considered Shadow a guest here, so he dressed the bed the best he could, and even washed them to get rid of that musty smell that always seemed to gather there. Wouldn't want him to have a miserable time trying to get to sleep because the sheets for some reason smelt like drool and wet fur. He considered this the day where he actually tried to get the sheets to smell like a bouquet of flowers or whatever the dryer sheets would always advertise.

He looked out the window. It was a full moon that night. A silver dollar in the sky while the tree's fingers reached out to try to touch it. The stars were there too, the night sky seemingly being a sparkling ocean out there. It truly was a nice night. A nice night to listen to the sounds of the ruins and fall asleep. He was confused why Shadow wouldn't try to sleep to the night's symphony. It seemed like his blood continued to boil over the fighting. But for now, it was time to rest. There would be no more scratches and punches and biting and kicking. It was time to stop everything, and close our eyes and sleep. The warring sun was resting too. So they had to as well.

_The crescent eye looks at us all_

_And no longer will our comrades and allies fall_

_We cannot think of the fighting and shouting_

_Let us lay down and silence will be felled in our little county_

_The stars cry under the waning light_

_We must sleep now, so I must say to you_

_Good night, Shadow_

He was tired too. He knew that. His eyes were half-drawn to sleep. For a week he hasn't been able to rest easy. So much was running through his mind, blurs that have never retained their shape. Quick, misshapen, malformed demons like him that never kept their pace still. He was out in the city just a while ago when he saw Shadow that injured, a pool of blood surrounding him. The night wind whistled in his ears and told him of the tale of the black hedgehog who tried to fight in this war, who tried to be the hero despite his dark past, but he was hurt too badly now, and he would soon die as a martyr.

The night air was cold, but he remembered how he picked up his body the blood was still fresh and warm, his hands being stained and corroded.

He remembered that night that Shadow wasn't going to be a martyr. He was going to be alive this night. Someone was going to be there and keep him alive. He was going to be his protector. He was going to have someone die for him as he tried to fight in this war and tried to die for his people. People might've kept dying, but each death fed to the war machine eventually made it stop. More people saw the deaths, they become aware of the death machine, and they get into the system, destroy its wires and gears and tubes, and maybe it would die itself. But he didn't want Shadow to be nothing but a pig for the slaughter. He wasn't a pig. Far from it.

He brought him back to the base. He quickly applied the peroxide no matter how much it stung, and the bandages, wrapping it around his body, seeping terribly with blood, but it was going to stop the bleeding. He wasn't going to make him die this night, with the moon and stars watching. He would still be here, with him. And that was all that mattered.

_I cannot sit here and watch you bleed_

_The system twisted your body as written under their creed_

_We must remind ourselves that we are far from pigs_

_And that there are tears and blood and shaken hearts from all the smoking cigs_

_You must rest, and think of the time we were children, when the sky didn't had bombs, but kites_

_Don't hear the cry of the bleating sheep_

_Good night, Shadow_

The silence, except for the ticking of the crickets, seemed to have calmed Shadow, and he was silent as well.

Sonic kept gripping the bathroom sink, as if it would suddenly fall from his hands. Staring at that mirror, looking at his bloodshot and sodden eyes, wondering what in hell he's done wrong. What did he ever do that caused this fighting. What caused everyone in this whole damn world to become mad. Everyone can only speak in tears, in screams, and red blaring faces and shut eyes that made them unable to see. If only this world could see the blood, the pain, the misery this only caused. It was causing enough madness in himself. His fingers shook, and he might've had the power to rip the entire sink from the wall. And break the damn mirror, the one that was lying to him. Everything was truly alright with this whole damn world. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Except he was dying too. He thought he could've bled for the entire system and the entire war machine, have them feast on his flesh, fur, and blood, but he was still here, and while he was still here he had a war hero to take care of. And everything will be taken care of. He was going to buy him a mockingbird. And if it shrieked, he was going to break its neck and try to get him a diamond ring.

"Sonic, what the hell are you doing in there? Are you still there? The hell is going on?"

His fingers relaxed upon the sound of his voice. And he smiled to himself. "Nothing wrong Shadow. Nothing's wrong. Nothing's ever wrong."

_My mind is cracked and the tired wheels are singing_

_It looks like soon they will be tired of spinning_

_We have to shed a little blood, suffer for peace_

_There's nothing you can do to make the crying cease_

_But no matter what, I will try with all my might_

_As I whisper in your ears_

_Goodnight, Shadow_

"The pain has been keeping me up. I hope you don't mind some blood on your blankets. Not like they were ever clean in the first place." Sonic sat by him, watching him intently. Shadow believed it was a little unnerving, but his face was not of pleasure of watching him fight with his sheets, but rather, concern and confusion.

"I want to tell you a story then Shadow. Something for you to get to sleep. I swear, everything is going to be alright tomorrow. Right as rain. I'll make sure you won't be in pain ever again."

"A story? What, do you think I'm five?" he retorted.

Sonic said nothing. Shadow could swear that he seemed to be looking at nothing either. He felt his hand near his cheek, dried with blood, but yet he felt…soothed. It stroked him, slowly, comforting him, a loving touch, something he felt only fifty years ago. He smelt that scent of blood, but he felt reassured that this war was going to be over as he caressed his quills. Eventually. Maybe. And maybe he was going to get that mockingbird he always wanted.

_I want us to be together, in this little boy's army_

_Our hands are green and plastic, but our guns and bombs are alarming_

_The boy doesn't realize what he's playing with_

_This isn't just a regular game of fighting your brother with stones and sticks_

_But I want you by my side_

_My hand never letting go as I utter_

_Goodnight, Shadow_

Shadow thought he could see something glinting in the moonlight near his eyes, but no, maybe it was just a simple illusion, something that his mind was playing on him, as he told him this story.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy who was born into this world, which the only thing he wanted from everyone, was love and affection. But as he grew up, he didn't get what he wanted. People changed. They became angry and cruel. And this made the man who was once a little boy despair."

Their blood-stained hands were touching. Shadow wasn't even sure what he was feeling at this moment, but Sonic put his stained hand on top of his wounded one, and they were joined together. His heart felt something, something glowing and warm. And he hoped it wasn't going to go away.

"The little boy only wanted this love and affection. In time, he grew angry and cruel too, because he wanted people to feed him with this love. But people never wanted to. They found something in this boy that wasn't right. Something just not right with his machinery, the little scratches and holes inside him. And they all said he was ugly."

_These flaws and imperfections, they make others bleed_

_But their eyes are like nails, making my tears seep_

_I wished they would stop, nothing is wrong with you_

_But only I'm the one who seems to believe that this is true_

_I'm here to warm you, I'm here to make you shine, I'm the one who will comfort you in your fright_

_As I sing a lullaby, and even with my flawed voice I croak_

_Goodnight, Shadow_

"The boy cried a lot, and he usually went to the forest, where no one else was around. But there was a day that was different to this boy. Something that told him that…he wasn't ugly. And everything was going to be alright. And that somebody, somewhere, was going to be with them, always. He saw a glowing light that flashed so brightly he believed he might've went blind, but he soon saw that the light were feathers, and it was a golden bird whose eyes sparkled like gems, its tail was long and looked like the evening night sky, with the stars trailing behind it, and the wings were the morning sun, and the beak looked like the moon. And this bird said to the boy, 'I am the Guardian of the Morning and Night. I have listened to your prayers young man, and I believe it is right for me to let you know of the truth. I am here to protect you no matter what these men say to you, and I will warm you in every cold night, and heal all your wounds, mental or physical. You should consider yourself lucky to have me with you. The gods must've decided to bless you.

"And the phoenix turned into a coat for the boy to wear. A very rich, beautiful coat. It had amethysts on the hood and it looked as if it was made with feathers of pure silken gold. And it kept him warm every night that winter. And it never let him be hurt. It bandaged his past wounds, and it protected him with an aura, and for a while, that boy was safe. And happy."

Shadow suddenly felt something on his mouth, a shadow moving out of the moonlit seat he took near his bed. It was warm, and somehow, it warmed his entire body, and his heart glowed even more that he was sure it would've lit up this entire room. His lips were kissed, and for a long time, he felt blessed, as if it had the power to heal all these things that scarred him for a long time. Too long.

_I shall be your guiding star, through the forests and through the sands_

_We will traverse through billowing snow, we will traverse through continents and lands_

_Nothing will stop us now, our hearts are bound_

_And even together we will go down_

_Our hearts' fire will become white_

_As I kiss you and remind that I told you_

_Goodnight, Shadow_

"The phoenix was a powerful guardian though, Shadow. No harm could really be brought to that boy. Sometimes it glowed these different colors when the sun was setting. A glowing ruby red, tangerine, gold, pink with a hint of scarlet, and even sometimes it turned blue. As blue as me. That boy…he's a man now. He's in a place where the angriest and the cruelest thrive. And they will continue to scream and shout and scar and prick. But there's something you should know about phoenixes Shadow…they never die. They simply turn into ashes. And once those ashes are laid, they regenerate, and that phoenix becomes beautiful again. Isn't it funny how something as ugly as ashes can give birth to a gorgeous bird like that? One that showed you the day, the night, and had stars in its tail and the clouds in its wings? And I thought as I watched you suffer that night…" He paused, for quite a long time.

"Yes? Out with it, Sonic."

"That I'm going to be your protector. That I'm going to comfort you every night. I'll warm you, I'll make sure you're taken care of. I'll mend those wounds. I'll make them pay to make you hurt for so long. I love you Shadow. I love you so damn much. I'm going to be the phoenix that tells you someone will always be there for you. I will always tell you that I love you when you seem to forget it. We're going to fight this war together. We'll make those fuckers pay. We'll make them squeal. We're going to be kings in this whole damn mess. We're going to be kings, and there's nothing they can do about it. Those pawns and bishops can do nothing. We're not ordinary kings…"

"We're monsters. Monsters that look cute to everyone else but will fucking tear through you."

Sonic looked amused at his comment, smiling widely. "Yes. We're kings that turned into monsters. No one wants us, but we want each other, and that's all we really need Shadow. That's all we really need. And I will make them pay, Shadow. I will make them pay."

_We are the pawns in this bloody war_

_No mind of our own and killing all these we've sworn_

_The prisoners turned into royalty_

_But we still can't treat them with simple chivalry_

_But I give you the corona of the sun_

_The crown of the stars_

_And this war will be won_

_Through hands and veins we will bite_

_Together we will fight_

_As the moon shuts it eyes as I say_

_Goodnight, Shadow_

He wasn't sure of how to respond. He only had one person fight for his life. And she was dead now. How could he have another die for him, committing suicide just to keep him safe? Another one was devoted to keep him alive, but he thought he would do the same. He realized he loved him as well, and they would both fight.

He felt something thermal near him, something soft, something wet as his green eyes glanced at him closely. The blue hedgehog was covering himself in the same bed, hugging him, and he could feel his moistened eyes as he got closer. Sonic nuzzled him with his head, as Shadow lifted his bandaged hands and wiped away his tears. They were bundled together under that blanket; their bodies entwined, and Shadow thought that he never wanted this night to end. He wanted the moon to stay in the same sky forever, to have him so close to him, to feel his warmth and love.

He kissed him again, hugging him tighter to his body, as he whispered, "Goodnight, Shadow."

Sonic could feel his eyes becoming wet too, as he said, "Goodnight to you too, Sonic. Goodnight to you too."

Together they slept, until the phoenix flew again, and the sun won in the sky, and the stars all went home.


End file.
